


midnight streets

by Starful_nights



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, McDonald's, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, because why the fuck not tbh, me writing angsty they-can't-be-together stuff involving ghoul is becoming a pattern lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: "Long time, no see,” Kobra says, and it’s true in the same way Ghoul saying he wasn’t dating anygirlsto his Ma back in high school was true."Yeah," Ghoul says, and doesn't add 'I missed your face', because Poison'sright there, and Ghoul refuses to admit he misses those two, misses Poison’s stupid puns in his ear while he’s blowing shit up and the way he never missed an opportunity to dress up fancily, misses the way Jet and Kobra did the precise work while Poison and Ghoul dealt with the other people, misses the way they worked so well together until...well, until.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), wishful thinking funkobra
Kudos: 4





	midnight streets

**Author's Note:**

> title's from ribs by lorde for no reason other than i was listening to it while i wrote this.  
>  **warnings:** they're assassins and there's an 'assignment' they take on together mentioned in the fic, as well as one throwaway mention of addiction, nothing more specified.
> 
> poison uses he/they, jet ey/em, and kobra and ghoul both he/him pronouns.
> 
> (the summary isn't going to show up verbatim in the fic btw but whatever it sounded nice like that)

“Long time, no see,” Kobra says, and it’s true in the same way Ghoul saying he wasn’t dating any _girls_ to his Ma back in high school was true. The occasional message on the carefully encrypted burner phone--the one reserved for Kobra, not that Ghoul’d admit the existence of it to anyone, especially not Jet--jobs that are usually quick and easy and end with the two of them eating McDonald’s on a darkened roof, feeling the other’s body heat in the cold night, whispered conversations on the comms and sometimes a kiss pressed to the mouth of a silhouette Ghoul is always scared isn’t actually him doesn’t count as ‘seeing’, does it? He hasn’t seen Kobra’s face in, what, years now? 

“Yeah,” Ghoul says, and doesn’t say ‘I missed your face, Kobes,” because Poison’s standing right there and so’s Jet who might just be the most protective...platonic soulmate? ever, and something tells Ghoul that kissing teammates turned frenemies on dark rooftops isn’t something ey’d approve of. 

Kobra, in turn, doesn’t say ‘same goes here, Ghoulie, have you gotten handsomer?’ but Ghoul’s head can fill in the blanks.

He doesn’t compliment Kobra’s new heart-shaped shades with a smirk, and Kobra lets the silence that must be uncomfy to Party and Jet get longer instead of telling Ghoul that he’s one to talk with that thing that can barely be called a jacket. Ghoul doesn’t look at Kobra in mock indignation, telling him to insult his jacket one more time and suffer his wrath, and Kobra doesn’t laugh. He misses his laugh.

“So. Wanna go get food?” Poison says, and Kobra looks at him, relieved. So does Jet, but Jet’s age-old crush/admiration/whatever on Poison isn’t relevant. (That's a lie, Jet's been the most important thing to Ghoul for...going on ten years now, but whatever)

“What should we eat?” Jet asks, and Ghoul and Kobra have a conversation over the course of about a second like the one before, but this one is definitely real and not something Ghoul made up. Hopefully.

“McDonald’s,” they say in unison and Jet rolls eir eye. Poison just looks confused for a second, then shrugs.

“Kobra’s a firm believer of pizza and pizza only before and/or after assignments, but I guess whatever made him change his mind is good enough for me.” _I was never enough for you,_ Ghoul thinks, like he didn’t leave all of that in a burning third-storey window five years ago. 

Fucking Venom Brothers, bringing up old memories, Ghoul thought as they started walking towards the nearest McDonald’s. Didn’t they have different friends to ask for help from, instead of trying to rekindle the Fabulous Four like _that_ would work? Jet’s stupid crush on Poison, Kobra’s addictions and Poison’s temper against Jet’s cold fury, and them all being mad at Ghoul for risking his life so they wouldn’t die and all the things that made them go separate ways and vow to never see each other again--which Ghoul kept, technically, right?--right until the Venoms had something they couldn't fix alone and went to them, who were doing just fine without their stupid awkward silences and tiptoeing around those who were once their best friends. 

Ghoul refuses to admit he misses those two, misses Poison’s stupid puns in his ear while he’s blowing shit up and the way he never missed an opportunity to dress up fancily, misses the way Jet and Kobra did the precise work while Poison and Ghoul dealt with the other people, misses the way they worked so well together until...well, until. 

Still, at least he has eating fast food with Kobra now, who he worked so well as a team with, he could hardly believe it. Kobra, who was the sniper to Ghoul’s...explosions guy thing, much better than Jet, who Ghoul may love to bits but just wasn’t the same, Kobra, whose smile made Ghoul’s heart flutter, even when he could only hear it in his voice, not see it, Kobra, who was the only person from his old life he still was in contact with. Kobra. Just...Kobra.

They eat quickly. The job goes by seemingly even quicker, even though it really is difficult. Still, Ghoul’s been doing this for years. Sure, he hasn’t worked with Poison in a while, but it all goes fine, surprisingly enough. Whispered jokes from Poison after a few hours of waiting. Listening to Kobra on a private channel muttering Cherri’s poems in the more nerve-wracking moments. No arguments, for once. Target down. More McDonalds. No kiss goodbye this time, just the brothers hovering about awkwardly for a bit.

Poison’s voice is higher than usual. Maybe they miss this too. They’re closer to Ghoul than they’ve been in years. They still smell of gunpowder and fancy perfume. Kobra’s legs are swinging out over the side of the building as he smokes, the city lights making the smoke show up. Ghoul sits down next to him, because what does he have to lose? Jet’s eating the last of eir fries, eir face blissful in a way Ghoul hasn’t seen in a while, and the whole scene is so disgustingly domestic Ghoul wants to cry. Mostly, he just wants this back. 

“So, see you two around sometime, maybe?” Kobra says, throwing his cigarette butt over the side of the building, and look, there goes Ghoul’s heart along with it. 

“Yeah,” Jet says, and ey sound so miserable. Ghoul wants to wrap em up in a hug and tell em that it’s all going to be okay, but Jet’d hate that, and it would be a lie, so Ghoul just smiles along, and hugs Poison, his bad luck beads Ghoul didn’t expect Poison to still have pressing against him. He knows Kobra hates that sort of thing, so he doesn’t even try. 

And then Kobra does hug him, and he almost falls off the roof. He fits perfectly in his arms, his head right under Kobra’s. 

“Keep running,” Kobra whispers, and then he’s gone, and so is Poison, without anything more than a shout of “Merry Christmas”.

“Man, we’ve got it bad, huh?” Jet mutters, staring after them, and Ghoul can do nothing but laugh quietly and nod, and hold Jet’s hand while they walk home, their bad luck beads touching like their souls. 

Maybe they’ll be fine without those two. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> no you two won't, probably. dw poison and kobes feel the same except they refuse to admit it even to themselves. :)
> 
> thank you for reading! if you liked it, give it kudos or maybe,,,,,,leave a comment?? 🥺 (you don't have to but,,,,,,)
> 
> also i think yule started today?? happy yule in that case


End file.
